The invention relates to an open-end spinning machine with a plurality of spinning assemblies arranged side by side, said assemblies being provided with devices for separating debris from staple, said staple being fed to the spinning rotors of the spinning assembly in an opened state, said rotors each having at least one collecting opening for debris in the transport path of the opened staple, associated with means for catching and removing the debris, said means extending over at least a part of the spinning assemblies along the length of the machine and associated with cleaning elements to clean the vicinity of the collecting openings of the spinning assemblies.
It is known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,356,180, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,397) to dispose a conveyor belt beneath the collecting openings of the spinning assemblies, said belt running along the length of the machine, said belt further collecting and removing the debris. Guide surfaces are provided between the collecting openings and the conveyor belt, said surfaces guiding the debris shed from the collecting openings in such manner that the debris lands on the conveyor belt located therebelow. In order to prevent tufts composed of accumulated debris and fibers from forming in the vicinity of the collecting openings in the course of time, said debris and fibers being capable of being sucked back into the vicinity of the opening roller and considerably interfering with the spinning operation, a brush-like cleaning element is disposed on the conveyor belt, bristles of said element extending into the vicinity of the collecting opening.
It is also known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,438,538) to provide a collecting chamber behind a collecting opening, said chamber being emptied at intervals pneumatically or mechanically by a cleaning device traveling along the open-end spinning machine. This cleaning device is also provided with means by which other areas in the vicinity of the collecting opening may be cleaned.
A goal of the invention is to provide appropriate cleaning elements for cleaning the components of the spinning assemblies, said elements being located in the vicinity of the collecting openings, whereby provision is made for the cleaning devices to be able to be adjusted to the special requirements of the staple to be processed. This goal is achieved by virtue of the fact that a plurality of cleaning elements are provided which are independent and/or separable from the means for catching and removing the debris, said cleaning elements being associated with at least one component of the spinning assemblies and/or the means for catching and removing the debris.
This design makes it possible to adjust the shape and effect of the required cleaning elements so that they are exactly correct for the existing conditions.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.